Tymon Superweapons
If there is a universal law in the universe, it is that peace is nothing more that a fantastical dream. War is the one constant, and those who cannot maintain an edge will inevitably be destroyed. To that end, the Tymon have invested considerable time and resources to ensure that they are not among those who failed to survive. The result of their labors are some of the most powerful and horrifyingly destructive weapons to have ever existed. These weapons are only used when a situation is truly dire, as anyone caught in their path will be eradicated, and their use might attract unwanted attention. Tectonic Bombs Tectonic Bombs are powerful warheads capable of shattering a planet's crust and destabilizing its core, causing severe volcanic activity and violent shifting of continental plates. A single barrage of these bombs can devastate a planet, rendering it uninhabitable. Only battleships can carry these bombs, and can only use them if there is no other alternative. Unlike the Imperium, where the loss of a single world is of minor consequence, even one world lost to the Tymon is a terrible blow. Planetary Defense Systems Unlike the Imperium, which can weather the loss of a single world with almost casual indifference, the Tymon are a far smaller political entity and the loss of even a single world is a terrible blow. As there are countless threats lurking within the galaxy, and even without as shown by the coming of the Tyranids, every world the Tymon control is heavily fortified. The weapons placed to protect their worlds are incredibly powerful; sometimes, an enemy force never even manages to reach its surface. Meteor Cannon A gigantic electromagnetic projectile gun, the Meteor Cannon is typically used as a planetary defense system, firing off super-dense projectiles at enemy ships. A single hit from one of these cannons can rend an Imperial Battleship in two. These weapons are either placed on a planet's surface where they tap into the geothermal energy, or mounted on space stations with vast reserves of energy from highly advanced fusion plants and solar cells powering them. They require so much energy that not even battleships can equip them. Displacer Cannon A powerful and terrifying weapon, the Displacer Cannon functions by affecting the strong force that holds atomic nuclei together and ripping them apart. Upon being hit, the target disintegrates into tiny fragments until nothing remains. Some flagships even mount this as their main weapon, and the Tymon are busily working to downsize the system to fit onto their combat vehicles. Uggae One of the largest titans in existence, the Uggae is the embodiment of death and warfare. It is far larger than even an Imperator Titan, standing at over 200 meters. However, it differs from the Imperial Titans in a few ways. One main difference is that the Uggae is not truly a machine, but a colossal semi-organic creature that has been augmented with various cybernetic machine and computer components surgically placed within it, as are the Tymon's other titans. It boasts incredible regenerative powers that are far above any other titan class the Tymon possess, able to heal from severe injury within seconds, even severed limbs. Flagships The Tymon's greatest assets are three massive starships that had been constructed during the Dark Age of Technology. Each one is the size of a moon and bristles with weapon systems that each have the power of a battleship's main gun. Even back in the halcyon days of mankind's technological power, such ships were uncommon, and the Tymon's inability to truly understand how the ships are built, coupled with the sheer amount of resources that would be required to build more, means that these three ships will likely be the only ones in existence. Their staggering power has caused the Tymon to regard them with almost religious awe, referring to them as the Three Angels of Annihilation. Final Eclipse The Final Eclipse is the oldest of the three mighty ships. A truly colossal craft, the Final Eclipse is equipped with hundreds of thousands of weapons batteries, each one with the power of a battleship's primary weapon system and armored with a special molecular-layered armor which can repel just about anything thrown at it; even in the event it is damaged, the armor can simply repair itself. Its own main weapon is a titanic energy gun called the Cosmic Lance, a weapon that absorbs solar energy and converts it into searing energy rays. One sustained blast is capable of shattering an entire world by drilling down into its core, or simply rendering it uninhabitable with severe radiation poisoning. In addition to its ungodly firepower, the Final Eclipse possesses the ability to absorb and convert other forms of energy, even from weapons. This makes it all but impervious to energy based weaponry such as lances, lasers and plasma cannons, so long as it can expell the excess energy before it overloads the core. Kinetic based weapons can still pose a threat if they have sufficient power or numbers behind them. Cataclysm Though somewhat smaller than the Final Eclipse, the Cataclysm is in no way weaker; much like its older counterpart, it is armed with hundreds of thousands of weapon systems and incorporates the same armor design. Unlike the Eclipse, however, the Cataclysm is armed with two superweapons rather than just one. One is a payload of Resonance Torpedoes, which would be fired into a sun and shorten its life to the point that it will go supernova within 15 years and destroy the entire star system. The other is the Gravitic Disruptor, a cannon that disrupts matter on an atomic level, allowing it to wipe out entire fleets of ships with a wide-spread blast, or destroy a planet with systematic concentrated blasts. In addition to its destructive power, the Cataclysm bears a Flux Screen, a generator that projects a gravitational shield, rendering it all but immune to kinetic-based attacks and even energy attacks, though to a more limited degree. Void Herald The youngest of the three, the Void Herald resembles a humanoid figure rather than an actual ship and is far smaller than its kin. Nevertheless, it is still a potent weapon of utter destruction. The armor that forms its body is of the highest grade, impervious to most weapon systems and boasts an advanced stealth protocol, making it all but impossible to find. In combat, it can project a Flux Screen, much like the Cataclysm, to protect itself from kinetic attacks while energy-dispersion devices are spread out across it to minimize damage from energy-based weapons. Unlike its larger counterparts, the Void Herald is not focused so much on raw power, but in cyber warfare. A primitive AI allows it to hack almost any system, though its range is limited. This ship actually serves a dual purpose, as it can function both in space and on a planet's surface, serving as a massive command bunker as well as a warship. It possesses a number of anti-ordnance systems to protect itself, as well as some offensive systems. Quotes About